Effet Papillon
by Northerm
Summary: - On va retrouver l'enfoiré aux éclairs... - Attends, tu sais où se trouve Luxus ? Après la dissolution de la guilde, Gajil se retrouve nez à nez avec un de ses anciens camarades, pour le meilleur et pour le pire - Yaoi - Arc Dissolution de la Guilde


Sur le coup, ça lui était apparu comme une bonne idée. Mais là, il regrettait vraiment d'être aussi con !

Fulminant de rage, Gajil Redfox se retenait avec peine d'envoyer un pilier du dragon d'acier dans la face du mollusque dandinant qui ne cessait de répétait à tout va qu'il aurait préféré la venue d'une déesse de la beauté et pas d'un rustre comme lui. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Très simple et en deux mots "confiance" et "arbre".

Sur ce coup, il avait été un vrai con !

Après la dissolution de Fairy Tail, Gajil avait erré en la compagnie de son exceed, Panther Lily, et de la mage des mots, Reby Mcgarden, sur les routes de Fiore en quête d'un nouveau moyen de gagner leur vie. Et un vieil arbre était apparu. Oui, apparu, comme ça, au beau milieu du chemin ! Le plus hallucinant, c'était que le végétal (comme le disait la dévoreuse de parchemins) parlait ! Quand il s'était présenté comme étant Worlod Seaken, ancien mage de Fairy Tail et quatrième dieu d'Ishval... Gajil lui avait sauté dessus pour le défier en duel.

Après avoir calmé les ardeurs du chasseur de dragons d'acier, l'humanoïde leur avait proposé de rejoindre la garde du conseil de la magie. L'offre plaisait à Lily qui se remémorait son passé en tant que chef militaire de l'armée d'Edolas. Ça plaisait aussi à Reby. Mais ça ne plaisait pas à Gajil ! Et oui ! En plus d'être l'un des mages le plus mis au trou par les sages du conseil au temps de Phantom Lord (pour des petites broutilles, comme séquestrer quelqu'un pour qu'il lui dise où se trouvait l'hôtel dans lequel il devait loger.) Il haïssait leur uniforme ! Il était hors de question pour lui de se balader dans les rues de Crocus en polichinelle !

Après moult débats en vantant les mérites du _je peux casser la gueule de tous les méchants que je croise_ , Gajil avait cédé sous les glapissements de joie de l'exceed noir et blanc.

Alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin d'Era pour se faire embaucher, Gajil, grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, put entendre les dernières paroles de l'humanoïde "C'était une blague !" ...Depuis quand la baston était une blague ? Ce végétal ne savait rien ! Et c'est comme ça qu'ils entrèrent dans la puissante armée de Fiore.

Et c'est aussi comme ça qu'il fut envoyé à Blue Pegasus, la guilde des tafioles ! (De quoi bien grincer des dents.)

Trois mois qu'il était dans l'armée, deux mois qu'il était devenu le capitaine de l'unité exécutive d'arrestation du conseil (titre qu'il a du mal à retenir d'ailleurs), depuis qu'il avait envoyé son prédécesseur à l'hôpital. Et jamais on lui avait encore donné une mission aussi merdique ! "Aller expliquer aux mages responsables de la carbonisation de la ville de Pine Cone que ce n'est pas bien de démolir un village entier". Et il était où son privilège de _je peux casser la gueule à tous les méchants que je croise_ ? Et bien dans ton cul qu'ils lui avaient dit les anciens en déambulateur. Ils auraient pu envoyer Reby mais, comme s'était une fille, personne ne l'écouterait. Ou Lily, mais d'après les officiers il avait des choses plus urgentes à régler. Alors c'était tombé sur sa poire.

Et c'est ainsi que Gajil avait débarqué à Blue Pegasus avec une humeur massacrante et une gueule de tueur en série, de quoi faire peur à tout le monde.

Ça faisait une matinée entière qu'il était là, assis sur un canapé à froufrou rose meringue, à taper du pied en attendant le retour des vilains petits délinquants qu'il se ferait une joie de leur casser quelques dents (pour qu'ils comprennent qu'on ne le faisait pas déplacer pour des conneries pareils !)

Alors que ses paupières s'abaissaient doucement mais surement, la porte du hall d'entrée de la guilde des pingouins s'ouvrit sur quatre mages.

Gajil qui ne voulait pas s'attarder une minute de plus, se leva du sofa et s'avança à coup de claquement de botte vers les abrutis... Qui se trouvaient être nul autre que l'unité Rajin et Luxus Dreyar. De quoi en faire tomber des mâchoires. Tous les cinq se regardaient avec des yeux à moitiés sortit de leurs orbites.

\- Que... VOUS ! s'écria le militaire.

\- Gajil, on peut s'avoir ce que tu fiches ici ? le questionna Evergreen qui avait retrouvé ses esprits.

\- Je peux vous retourner la question. Quoi que, je savais depuis le début que vous manquiez de virilité, répondit le jeune homme à la face percée, les yeux fermés, le visage dans une main dans une position de pur provocation et un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres.

\- Comme oses-tu dire que Luxus n'a pas de virilité ! s'époumona Fried outragé.

\- Dis celui qui a les cheveux qui lui descendent jusqu'au trou du cul, répliqua le mage de foudre avec sérieux, le regard menaçant.

Comment cette boîte de conserve osait-elle lui dire qu'il n'était pas viril ! Il était la définition même de la virilité ! Même sa photo apparaissait dans le dictionnaire (oui, bon, on pouvait toujours rêver.)

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ? répéta Bixrow, toujours accompagné de ses totems, pour tentait de faire baisser la tension qui montait.

Gajil les fixa à nouveau, le visage sombre.

\- Je suis là parce...

\- Ah, je n'y crois pas, tu t'es engagé dans l'armée du conseil ! s'esclaffa le blond qui tentait vainement de s'arrêter de rire, après avoir entraperçu le signe du Ankh sur le bras gauche du mage.

\- Je t'emmerde ! répondit avec classe le mage d'acier.

\- C'est vrai que ça ne te va pas du tout, l'enfonça plus profondément Evergreen dans son humiliation, son éventail sortit pour masquer son visage hilare.

Gajil serra les poings de mécontentement.

\- On ne serait pas là à se voir si vous vous n'étiez pas mis en tête de réduire un village entier en chipolata oubliée sur le grill !

Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, destruction était le synonyme même de Fairy Tail.

\- Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont envoyé, rajouta le mage de possession humaine. Ils en avaient sûrement marre de voir ta tronche.

\- Ta tronche, ta tronche, ta tronche, répétèrent en chœur les volatiles en bois.

\- Ta gueule connard ! Bon, maintenant je vais faire ce qu'on m'a dit et me casser fissa en espérant ne plus vous croiser ! rugit le dragon d'acier.

\- Mais oui, fais donc ce qu'ils t'ont dit, toutou Gajil, ricana Luxus. J'ai beau être rentré dans une guilde de tafioles, je n'ai pas vendu mon talent comme une prostituée à ceux qui emmerdaient Fairy Tail.

\- Enfoiré, je vais... Exploser ta sale gueule !

Et le combat tant attendu éclata enfin, sous les vociférations et jurons des deux belligérants.

Luxus qui pouvait moyennement accepter qu'on se foute de sa poire après un temps limité (il n'était pas Natsu, il pouvait se contrôler niveau pulsion), envoya un poing chargé d'électricité dans le flanc droit de son adversaire, l'envoyant s'encastrer dans une table. Gajil se releva et se propulsa dans les airs en invoquant son armure d'écailles avant d'envoyer un pilier du dragon d'acier avec sa jambe dans la face du mage de foudre. Ce dernier arrêta l'attaque d'une main et d'un mouvement rotatif envoya le métalleux tel une boule de bowling dans les Trimens qui répétaient leur chorégraphie avec Ichiya. Le chasseur de dragons attrapa l'immondice roux et le balança sur son ennemi qui foudroya la chose sans aucun remord.

Le combat reprit de plus belle sous les acclamations de Maître Bob qui bavait devant les musclés bien roulés des deux mages.

Gajil enchaîna un hurlement du dragon avec les flèches du démon dont Luxus parvint avec une facilité presque insultante à esquiver sous les vivats de son équipe. Le blond finit par mettre au tapis le brun en lançant un jet de foudre concentré. Le métal attirant la foudre comme un aimant, Gajil toujours recouvert de ses écailles se prit le sort avec violence.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, le chasseur de dragons était dans un lit. Il remarqua très vite qu'il n'était plus à Blue Pegasus, de un, parce que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait n'avait rien d'un flamant rose éventré qu'on aurait déplumé pour en refaire la décoration.

Le métalleux tenta de se redresser non sans gémir de douleur. Son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il avait encore du chemin à faire si un jour il voulait voir Luxus agonisant à ses pieds. L'idée le fit doucement sourire.

Le bruit de la poignée que l'on tourne le fit sortir de ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit sur le petit-fils de Makarof, un plateau à la main.

\- Bien dormis ? ricana le mage de foudre en déposant le plateau sur la table de chevet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'veut le mégalo, grinça des dents Gajil.

Le surnom fit tiquer Luxus.

\- Je te jure que si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, je te lyncherais tellement fort que tu en oublieras jusqu'à ton nom, menaça le blond balafré.

Avant que Gajil ne put répliquer, Luxus attrapa un petit pain au chocolat et le balança à la face percée.

\- Tiens, bouffes ça !

Et il prit place sur une chaise sous le regard interrogateur de Gajil. Le brun haussa des épaules et commença à manger le contenu du plateau. En fait, il était plus sujet du plateau en lui-même que le chasseur de dragons dévora. On ne gâche pas la nourriture, et c'est clair qu'avec Gajil la vaisselle ne devait pas trop poser de problème.

Après avoir terminé de grignoter la poignée en métal de feu plateau, le métalleux reporta son attention sur le mage de foudre qui n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer.

\- T'as quoi à me regarder comme ça ! s'agaça Gajil.

Le coude posé sur la cuisse, le menton dans le creux de sa main et un large sourire plaqué sur le visage, Luxus lui répondit.

\- Tu manges comme un gros dégueulasse.

Il aurait pu éclater de rire si le chasseur de dragons ne s'était pas jeté sur lui pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles à grands coups de poings et de pieds.

Luxus perdit l'équilibre, entraînant dans sa chute Gajil sur lequel il atterrit dans une position dès plus compromettante dans le lit à moitié défait après le réveil du brun.

Le mage de foudre se retrouva perdu dans une mer rouge, ses lèvres scellées à celles du métalleux. Aucun des deux hommes n'eut la volonté de se séparer. Et quand le manque d'air approcha, nourrissant leur cerveau pour le moins éteint, ils se rendirent compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Leurs joues étaient teintées de roses et leurs battements cardiaques faisaient les montagnes russes. Et en dépit de savoir que ce qui venait de se produire était complètement aléatoire et qu'ils pouvaient passer à autre chose. Là. Maintenant ! Ils ne se séparèrent pas.

Gajil aurait bien voulu se sortir de ce pétrin, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Luxus le paralysait. L'homme le regardait avec une légère curiosité, mais il y avait une émotion plus évidente que Gajil ne pouvait pas nommer. Les sourcils froncés par la confusion, il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque soudain le blond lui prit le menton entre deux doigts, lui élargissant les yeux. Chaque fibre de son être lui disait de repousser le mage de foudre, de lui hurler dessus et de lui envoyer un magistral poing en acier dans le plexus solaire, et pourtant il ne fit rien. Son corps refusait d'écouter. Luxus commença à se pencher. La première fois était un accident, voulait-il réellement faire exprès cette fois-ci ? Le mage de foudre mit fin au conflit interne du chasseur de dragons en recouvrant des lèvres celles du métalleux.

Son corps entier frissonnait, et il se demanda un bref instant si Luxus n'utilisait pas sa magie sur lui. Mais l'homme ne faisait rien, à l'exception de l'embrasser bien sûr. Les yeux orageux du mage le regardait avec un sérieux évident qui balaya les doutes du brun qui se laissa aller.

La température commençait à monter dans la pièce. Leur chemise entrouverte laissait voir leur torse imberbe et bien sculpté se mouvoir dans une danse sensuelle. Leurs mains baladeuses venaient caresser chaque parcelle de peau visible, gravant dans la pulpe de leurs doigts les reliefs du corps de l'autre. Esquissant un sourire, le mage de foudre agrippa les mains du métalleux, entrelaçant leurs doigts, pour les maintenir au niveau de sa tête. S'avançant un peu plus au-dessus du chasseur de dragons, les genoux du blond buta contre une bosse naissante entre les cuisses de son amant, se qui élargie son sourire.

\- Rien que ça, es-tu est déjà tout excité, n'est-ce pas toi qui m'a insulté comme n'ayant pas de virilité, se moqua d'une voix rauque de désir le petit-fils de Makarof.

\- Tsss, siffla Gajil alors que Luxus appuyait encore plus son genou pour le faire gémir.

Le chasseur de dragons, haletant, tenta de faire inverser les rôles sans grand succès. Le visage enfouie dans le cou du brun, Luxus huma le parfum unique du chasseur avant d'y croquer à pleines dents, faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise virile de la part de son conjoint. Sa langue traça un chemin invisible du creux de sa gorge à son nombril avant de remonter s'attaquer au mamelon déjà en pointe par l'excitation de Gajil.

Le brun finit par libérer ses mains qui allèrent se battre avec la ceinture du blond. Luxus en fit de même, abaissant leur pantalon, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent nu l'un en face de l'autre, leur érections gonflées.

Il agrippa les jambes du brun qui les enroula entoure de la taille du plus grand. D'une main, Gajil attrapa les cheveux en bataille de Luxus pour le rapprocher et partager un échange fongueux entre leur bouche, la langue taquine du mage de foudre alla s'appuyer contre les lèvres du chasseur de dragons qui les entrouvrit pour que leur langue s'enroule dans une danse effrénée.

Gajil planta ses ongles dans les épaules du blond lorsqu'il sentit la virilité palpitante de son amant contre ses fesses. Leur bouche se séparèrent, remplissant leurs poumons de grandes goulées d'air. Luxus présenta ses doigts devant les lèvres gonflées du métalleux qui les prit en bouche. Il serait donc le passif. L'idée ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, surtout qu'il était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Un bras enroulé autour des hanches de Gajil pour mieux le maintenir et les doigts couvèrent de bave, Luxus fit quelques mouvements de rotation avec son index à l'entrée de l'intimité du brun avant d'y enfoncer un premier doigt. Gajil grogna d'inconfort et bougea le bassin pour trouver une position plus agréable. Luxus fit quelques vas et viens avant d'y enfoncer un second doigt sous les sifflements de Gajil qui n'aimait pas cette sensation. Le blond fit un mouvement de ciseaux et introduit un dernier doigt, faisant crisper le brun, qui allèrent frapper une boule de nerf. Le dos du brun s'arqua sous l'effet du touché qu'il en poussa un cri de surprise quand il sentit que les doigts du blond continuaient à frapper l'endroit sensible en lui, accompagnés d'une petite quantité de foudre. Gajil voulu protester, comme quoi c'était de la triche, sans parvenir à formuler une phrase cohérente entre ses soupirs lascifs.

Luxus retira ses phalanges pour mieux se positionner et pénétra Gajil d'un coup de rein, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il avait connu pire comme douleur, mais celle-ci était différente de toutes celles qu'il avait connu.

\- Merde, soupira Luxus en saisissant une poignée de cheveux couleur de jais dans sa main libre. Si serré...

Le mage de foudre passa sa langue jusqu'à la nuque du dragon d'acier, se délectant de la chair de poule qui se leva pour saluer ses lèvres.

\- Luxus... murmura Gajil d'une voix rauque et sensuel.

Le mage blond se mit à se mouvoir lentement. Chaque poussée était douloureuse et Gajil commençait à avoir le souffle court. Puis la douleur laissa place à un plaisir ardent qui s'abattit comme un tsunami dans leurs reins, une douce chaleur naissait dans leur bas ventre. La virilité de Luxus devenait de plus en plus dure à chaque poussée et il frappait avec une vitesse frénétique le vaisseau de nerfs sensible de son conjoint, inondant leur corps d'un plaisir mordant. Le métalleux laissait échapper des bruits indécents qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire. Le brun attrapa un oreiller pour tentait d'y camoufler son visage et insonorisé sa bouche qui ne voulait plus rester fermée. Luxus récupéra le coussin ainsi que son jumeau et les envoya tous deux dans un coin de la chambre, hors de portée.

\- Chantes pour moi, Gajil.

Le métalleux se mit à rougir violemment à l'entente de cette phrase et ses râles de plaisirs reprirent de plus belle lorsque d'une main habile, Luxus attrapa l'érection du chasseur de dragons. Le blond se mit à la faire glisser de bas en haut dans le creux de sa main chaude. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur plusieurs piercings. La main parcourut de petites étincelles continuait d'allumer le membre durcit du brun, massant de temps en temps du bout des doigts ses boules. Sous les caresses du blond et ses coups de butoir de plus en plus féroce, Gajil ne put se retenir d'avantage. C'est dans un soupir lascif, le dos courbait par le plaisir, qu'il déversa sa semence dans la main de son amant. Luxus agrippa les cuisses de Gajil pour les soulever, permettant un meilleur accès à la chaleur du brun qui se tordait de plaisir sous lui. Le métalleux poussa un dernier râle lorsque le blond vint en lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi pour ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Gajil. Leur corps couvert de sueur et leurs cheveux plaquaient contre leur visage rougi. Luxus se retira les faisant tous les deux gémir de douleur. Ils tentèrent de calmer les battements de leur cœur et de redonner à leurs poumons un souffle de vie.

Le mage de foudre s'écroula au côté du métalleux, pantelant. Gajil parvint à attraper sa chemise noire d'une main tremblante qu'il enfila avec difficulté avant de rabattre sur eux la couverture et de s'y rouler en boule.

\- Au fait, tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi t'étais là, rappela Luxus.

\- Fallait que je vous dise que ce n'était pas bien de cramer des gens, répondit Gajil les yeux clos près à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, qui se trouvait être ceux de Luxus quand celui-ci enroula un de ses bras musclé autour de la taille de son amant, le rapprochant de son torse.

\- Donc, si on détruit encore une bourgade tu reviendras, conclut le blond.

\- Surement, ils ne veulent pas envoyer Reby parce que c'est une fille et que les mecs d'ici sautent sur toutes les filles, et Lily, il a d'autres trucs à faire, répondit le brun sans comprendre le sous-entendu du blond.

\- Oh, donc ils peuvent plus t'envoyer non plus.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Gajil, un œil à demi-ouvert embrumé par le sommeil naissant.

Luxus se pencha à l'oreille percée de son amant.

\- Parce que moi, je te sauterais dessus.

Gajil crut que le sang lui était trop monté à la tête et pensa à une hallucination, décida de s'endormir dans les puissant bras du blond qui ne tarda pas à en faire de même.


End file.
